A problem which arises in the development of semiconductor digital integrated circuits, relates to the noise margin of the individual gates in such a circuit. As more gates are added to such circuits the cumulative noise of the gates may rapidly exceed the available noise margin. This problem is compounded when a circuit must be able to operate over a wide temperature range, such as the military temperature range of -55.degree. C. to +125.degree. C. Problems related to such limited noise margins have been largely overcome in the area of silicon integrated circuits, but still are significant in circuits based on gallium arsenide or other more recently developed semiconductor materials. Thus a semiconductor logic family having improved noise margins would be very useful in allowing such newer semiconductor materials extended temperature operating range, and permitting a higher level of integration.